runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Watchtower (quest)
Walkthrough Note: Due to the way this walk-through was written, it is suggested that you read the entire walk-through before attempting the quest, so you will know when to have the above mentioned items in your inventory. Beginning the Quest Items for this Section: Bring Dragon Bones and a rope. * You need to go outside of Yanille on the north-western side of the town. * There you will see a checker board floor building with handholds on the outside of the building. * Climb the handholds, go up the ladder, and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. * He will tell you to look for evidence of the theft. * Go down two sets of ladders, and go outside of the building. * There is a candle in the room. Outside the building are several bushes, search them all until you find the following five items: ** an eyepatch ** some fingernails ** a dagger ** a robe ** some armour * Go back into the building, and talk to the Watchtower Wizard again * He will tell you to check with the ogre settlements around the town to find a way to navigate the cave complex. * You can drop all the items you had found earlier in the bushes now. Ogre Relics Items for this section: 1 Rope, Food, Armour, Weapon, 1 set of Dragon bones * Talk to Grew on the ogre island past the western Yanille gates. You must use a rope on the nearby tree to swing to it. * He will ask you to get an ogre tooth from his enemy Gorad, who lives in the south-east settlement. * Pick up some jangerberries before leaving the isle, if you don't already have some. * There is another settlement just north of Grew's island. Talk to Og, and he will give you a key instructing you to get some gold out of a chest that Toban stole from him. Toban lives in the same south-east settlement as Gorad. 's isle]] * Now go as south-east as you can and you will notice an ogre island as you walk that way, however bridge is out, so you must find a tunnel entrance. * Walk south-west as far as you can go, passing many settlements on the way, until you find a cave. Go in. You will reappear on the island. * Talk to Gorad and then kill him to get the Ogre tooth. * Then take Stolen gold from the nearby chest using the key you were given. * Afterwards, talk to Toban on the island and he will ask for some Dragon Bones, supposedly to chew on. * Talk to Toban again, and you will give him the Dragon Bones, then receive an Ogre relic part. * Being sure that you have the relic, tooth, and stolen gold in your inventory, proceed by taking the Rope on the ground, going back down the ladder and returning to to both Og and Grew near Yanille. * After speaking with them you should now have all three pieces of the orge relic and a Powering crystal1. * Take the items to the wizard, and use them on him, he will give you an assembled ogre relic if you give him all three parts. * Keep the crystal, it's one of four that you need to complete the quest. Gu'Tanoth ]] Items for this section: 20 coins, 1 Death-Rune, a lit candle, the ogre relic, and a Gold Bar for the upcoming part. * Outside of the Yanille gates, near the stone henge and the first ogre island, there is a road above some caves. Follow the road to the north-west, use the ogre relic on the guard, and the ogre guards will let you pass through the gate. * In the center of the ogre city (Gu'tanoth) you will see a marketplace full of ogres. Steal a rock cake from the rock cake stall to the south-west. Get back on the grey colored road and give a Rock cake to the guard as you try and pass the battlements on the south-western corner. * Further down the road you will see a chest. There is nothing inside but poison spiders so it is advised to not open it. You will come to another set of guards near a rock jump. You have to pay them 20 coins to jump across. * The next set of guards ask you a riddle. The answer is death rune. Use a death-rune on him and he will give you a Skavid map. Skavid caves Items for this section: a lit candle ''' ]] * Return to the stone henge at the start of the path, and take the south eastern road into the city. * Next to the guards at that gate there is a cave. Go in and talk to the Skavids. * Talk to different Skavids around the caves until you find a shy Skavid. He will start you on your way to learning their language. * You must now go to all the small caves (one is to the far south, the others are close to the henge and west), and talk to one Skavid in each of them until you have given each one the correct response. '''Correct responses: Bidith tanath = Cur Gor cur = Ar Cur bidith = Ig Tanath gor = nod The last one is the word not used as the lines get mixed: *Cur tanath = Bidith *Ar cur = Gor *Bidith Ig = Cur *Gor nod = Tanath * Now go to the south-eastern gate, taking with you one gold bar (make sure this is an actual gold bar and not the stolen gold you get from the chest) to bribe the guards. * Cross the bridge and go into the cave to speak with the final Skavids. * Give the Skavids the proper response, they will be impressed and give you a Powering crystal2. * There is a nightshade spawn in this cave. Pick two of them up, you will need two of them for the next part. Ogre Enclave ]]Items for this section: Food, Armour, Anti-Dragon shield, 2 Nightshade * Go to the Ogre Enclave entrance in the marketplace (near where you stole the Rock Cake) * Right click and use (DO NOT EAT by mistake) the '''nightshade plant on the guards wielding the black axes ** '''Beware! There are some powerful aggressive creatures inside, level 105 blue dragons, and level 78 ogre chieftains -- do not talk to the ogre shamans! * Go to the western side of the cave, pick up the shaman robe. * Head north and exit the cave. Creating an anti-shaman potion Items for this section: Jangerberries, water vial, identified guam, bat bones and pestle and mortar (or just ground bat bones) * Go to the Watchtower wizard, and talk to him. He will tell you how to make a potion that will destroy the shaman. * Gather your Jangerberries from ogre isle if you have not already, and get your Guam leaf, vial of water, and use a pestle and mortar on bat bones to create Ground bat bones. * Use the Guam leaf with the vial, and then the Jangerberries with the unfinished potion. ** Make sure to right click and use them or else you will eat them and will have to get another rope and go back for more. * Mix in the ground bat bones. Any other order will cause an explosion, dealing damage. * Take the finished Ogre potion back to the Watchtower wizard, talk to him, and let him enchant the potion into a Magic ogre potion. ** Note: Completing the next step in the quest will close the Ogre Enclave and block access to an efficient spot where players may otherwise freely kill Blue Dragons and collect their valuable Dragon bones Defeating the Ogre Shaman Items for this section: Magic ogre potion, any Pickaxe, Anti-Dragon shield, Food, Armour, 1 Nightshade * Go and get some more nightshade from the Skavid caves if you have none, then head back to the ogre market cave * Right click and use (DO NOT EAT by mistake) the nightshade on the guard, and proceed to use your potion on all of the six ogre shamen in the room. ** You will receive a Powering crystal3. * After that is done use your pickaxe to mine the boulder in the middle of the room. ** This will give you the Powering crystal4. * Head north and exit the cave. Finishing Up * Take all of crystals back to the Watchtower wizard. * Talk to him and then use the Powering crystal4 on him. * He will ask you to pull a lever to activate the magic shield * Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 4 Quest Points * 5000 coins * Magic experience: (Level + 1) * 250 ** 12,250 at level 48 ** 15,000 at level 59 ** 16,250 at level 64 ** 16,750 at level 66 * Ability to use the Watchtower teleport spell. Additional Notes * Within the Ogre Enclave there is a stalactite that has the option "climb" but you only get the response "nothing happens". Its official use is unknown, and is considered not fully developed, abandoned, and otherwise unimplemented content. Category:Watchtower